Solani
History Formerly the two closely allied nations of the Mechani Union and Solari Confederation, the Solani Commonwealth is a joint nation formed in 2081, due to rising international tensions and increased direct cooperation and inter-linking of the two countries and their governments. This is not surprising given the historical precedents set by the two nations as they grew to the state they were in while forming the Commonwealth. Geography Spread across the expanse of the Kolusian Sea, the combined territory of the old MU and Solaria form the Kerbin-bound land holdings of the Commonwealth. In space, the Commonwealth has control of the Dunan colonies of New Carthage and Duna Prime, as well as colonial holdings within the Joolian Federation's territory, as the Commonwealth is a founding member of the Federation. Finally, the Solarian colony on Eeloo is also part of the Commonwealth from 2081-onwards. Politics The political system of the Commonwealth is designed to maximize representation and voting power of its citizens and ensure that freedom and democracy prevail in terms of how the nation is governed. Voting is done via a direct democracy system for many things, with an advanced quantum encryption schema ensuring that tampering is nigh-impossible. For other matters, the Solani government is comprised of an executive branch, the Triumvirate, and a bicameral legislature. Triumvirate The Triumvirate is a 3-person executive office that serves to represent the 3 respective power blocs within the nation- Mechani, Solaria, and the Colonies. As such, the Mechani PM, Solari First Citizen, and the elected Colonial Administrator form the executives of the Triumvirate. Legislature The Legislature is comprised of the Upper House and Lower House. The Upper House is comprised of the federal legislators from the MU and SC, while the Lower is comprised of old MU and old SC state reps and colonial government reps. Parliamentary systems are in place in regards to which party controls the legislature. Aligned States The two AI countries aligned under the Solani Commonwealth are the Kafrican microstate of Comer and the Kolusian sister state to the MU, the Free State of Swieze. While aligned, both are formally independent of the Commonwealth while remaining closely aligned and intertwined. Military The combined military of the Commonwealth has forces dealing with all aspects of potential warfare, across sea, air, land, and space (both orbital and offworld terrestrial combat). The technology for the forces of the Solani military is currently a mix of Solari and Mechani assets but will homogenize over time. Economy With a massive GDP, economic sphere of influence, and multiple colonies, the Solani national economy is one of the strongest to exist on Kerbin in the planet's history. As time goes on the nation will likely continue to be a world leader in advanced aerospace and civilian tech, as well as military systems development. Society The Solani culture is inherently a tripartite mix of Solarian, Mechanikan, and Colonial cultural mores and themes, but several common threads include a high degree of individualism, cooperation being preferred over competition, and belief in the essential freedoms and liberties that ought to be enjoyed by all peoples. In terms of pop culture and development, the Solani populace is extremely well-educated with free public and higher education, and with a mix of domestic and international media, arts, business, and social groups influencing the populace. Flag Symbology The Solani national flag is based around trilateral symmetry primarily, with the 3 orbs representing Kerbin, Duna, and Laythe (the three main terrestrial environs of the Commonwealth's people), the two small dots representing the colonies of Eeloo and the minor Joolian moons, and the stars representing the 3 major blocs in the nation- the MU, Solaria, and the Colonial populace. The blue represents peace and tranquility as well as life, and the white unity and liberty.Category:Nations